I like him, he likes her
by rockstar54
Summary: *I follwed Hailey and Gus back to the house trying to ignore the dread that was strangeling my insides. I was his girl,she was the shiny new toy. The novelty would wear off in a day or two. Or so I hoped* Andrea Roberts thinks she has it all. That's before Stephenie Brennan moves in next door and catches the eye of Andrea's boyfriend, David. Sequel to Dork-Diaries Nex Gen
1. Summertime

**It's ME! I'm BACK! Here I am with the sequel to Dork Diaries The Next Generation. I hope you guys are as excited as I am.:)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I walked back from the bus stop hand in hand with David. Even with Julie at camp for two weeks I knew that this was going to be the best summer ever. Ice Cream, sunshine, swimming, romance, and with Eighth grade just around the bend, I was full of hyperactive butterflies. I know it sounds weird, but I can't wait till September! All the Eighth grade girls looked so sophisticated leaning up against their lockers with their boyfriends, not afraid to break the PDA rules. I couldn't help but hope that I would be just like them when autumn rolled around. Even though I doubted it. With my luck, I'd be as awkward as ever.

''So, what do you want to do first. ''David asked swinging ours arms as we walked.

''Oh I don't know.'' I replied. ''But first you need to survive the family barbecue this Saturday.''

David smiled. ''I think I can if I have my best girl by my side.

I blushed and wrapped my arm around his waist. ''And who might that be?''

David leaned in to kiss me. ''I think you know who.''

Right before that magical moment could occur Gus and Hailey ran up. I groaned. ''What is it?''

''Dad says it's time for David to go home.'' Gus reported.

''We have new neighbors.'' Hailey pointed across the street at the moving van. A girl about my age with shockingly red hair was helping her parents unpack.

I looked back at David. ''Well, I guess you better be going. Umm...David?'' I asked looking where David was staring. The new neighbor girl. David, _my _David was staring at the freaking new girl!

David's head snapped back. ''Oh yeah, bye.'' What? He never said goodbye to me that quick. But before I could say anything, he was gone.

I followed Gus and Hailey back to our house trying to ignore the dread that was strangling my insides. I was _his girl_ , she was the shiny new toy. The novelty would wear off in a day or two. At least that's what I tried to convince myself.

* * *

Later, around dusk, I got a phone call from Aunt Bree.

''Hey Aunt Bree.'' I said.

''Can you keep a secret?'' she said in a quiet voice as though someone might be listening.

''Sure. '' I said. ''And you don't need to whisper, last time I checked the government wasn't hacking in to my phone line.

''Have you ever done something you weren't suppose to do? Something really bad?'' Did she need to ask that?

''Umm...sure why? What's the matter?''

''It's just, there's this professor at my college, he's married, and I've, been, well, _with _him.''

''Well you have to be in the same classroom with him, he's your professor...''

''I don't mean it like that. It's like, well, with you and David only, we've been, _sleeping together...''_

''An AFFAIR? Aunt Bree!'' I gasped sitting up in my seat.

''Shhh! Please!''

''Don't worry, my parents are in their bedroom...'' Now that Aunt Bree had mentioned sex, I wondered what they were doing...

''I really need you to keep this a secret Andrea.''

''Okay.''

''Bye.''

''Bye.'' I pressed the end call button on my phone.

This was starting out to be one weird summer.

* * *

**So that's chapter one! Hope y'all enjoyed it. Please review! See you in a week- Rockstar54.**


	2. Author's Note (Please Read Guys)

**Hey,sorry this isn't an update. I just wanted to let you guys know about some changes from the other story to this one. **

**1- I made some changes to the family tree(s) fetured in the first chapter of Dork Diaries the next generation. **

**Nikki&Brandon (nothing changed I just felt like redoing it)**

Andrea-12

Hailey-10

Gus-7

**Chloe&Marcus**

Claire-15

Madison-11

Harper-6

**Zoey&Theo**

Janice-14

Asher&Archer-9

**Other than that everything else is the same-Rockstar54.**


	3. Drama Club

**Hey! Hey! Hey! It's me! I'm back! I know you guys are as excited as I am! **

**Alright...LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED! Again! **

* * *

Chapter Two

The next morning, I went to visit the New Neighbor Girl, as I had begun to call her since I didn't know her name or anything about her yet. I really want to, but my mom said it would be nice if I did. And I knew that she wouldn't stop nagging until I did. I was about halfway across the street when a huge soccer ball came hurtling at my head going at top speed. It hit me square in the head. I went flying back and ended up spread-eagled on the pavement.

''Oh my gosh I'm so sorry.'' A strong Irish accent filled my ears as the girl from yesterday helped me to my feet. Dazed, I shook my head to stop seeing those little birdies and stars fly around my head.

''It's okay...''My voice trailed off when I realised that I didn't know her name. Other than The New Neighbor Girl. But I don't think she'd really like being called that. ''What's your name?''

''Stephenie.'' she said. ''Stephenie Brennan.'' she stuck out her hand for me to shake. ''And you are?'' No fair! A beautiful face _AND _a beautiful face! And a totally sexy accent! I'm out of my league here!

''Andrea Roberts.'' I said not bothering to shake her hand. Hey, don't go thinking I'm rude or anything, I heard that hand-shaking is the best way to spread diseases! I'm just looking out for my personal health.

''I'm really am sorry.'' Stephenie repeated taking a strawberry colored curl from her flawless hair and twisting it around her finger. Not that too! ''I get a little carried away with my soccer.''

''Don't I know it.'' I found my mouth saying without consented from my brain. ''My little brother plays soccer.''

''No kidding.'' Stephenie said.

''Hey why don't I show you around town?'' I asked.

''Would you?''she asked

''Sure, why not?'' I replied.

Only five minutes later, we were cruising around town on our bikes, I was pointing out all the major places. I know you're thinking I'm crazy, but I needed to get to know this girl in order to see if David would like her or not. And if that meant playing suck-up, then I would be the best suck-up that I could be.

''There's my dad's veterinarian office.'' I said pointing with a sense of pride in my voice. I bet _her _dad wasn't a veterinarian. I bet he was a boring lawyer or something like that. An accountant, maybe.

''You're dad's a vet?'' Stephenie asked. ''My Dad's a brain surgeon.''

''_What?'' _I stopped so quickly that I almost flew over the handle bars.

''Yeah.'' Stephenie said as though what she just told me was just as normal as, _Whats your favorite color? _''My Mom's a teacher.''

''Oh really.'' I said half heartedly.

''Do you know any good ice cream places? I would kill for some mint chocolate chip.''

I returned to my act. ''Yeah. Follow me.'' I started pedalling again. I took her to the local Coldstone. I order Chocolate Fudge and she (of course) kept true to her word and got Mint Chocolate Chip.

''Mmmm...'' she said as we sat down at a booth. ''This is the _best _ice cream I've ever tasted.''

''Well, Coldstone does have the best ice cream.'' I answered as though it was obvious.

We sat and ate our ice cream. We talked- about anything under the sun. School, interests, cute boys, vacations, hobbies. I soon noticed that Stephenie was staring at a poster plastered on the window.

''What is it?'' I asked turning around. There, on the window, was a poster asking kids (ages 12 to 17) to sign up for the summer drama club. I wasn't that in to dram, so I didn't really want to do it.

''I have to sign up for that!'' Stephenie almost dropped her ice cream as she rushed over to the poster.

She turned around and said. ''Ages 12-17, that's us!''

''_And me.''_ Meredith Hollister pushed in between both of us and signed her name on the sign up sheet. Uh oh. This couldn't be good. Stephenie meeting Mackenzie.

''Well.'' Stephenie promptly signed her name under Meredith's. ''there's room for all three of us.'' she offered the pen to me. ''Andrea?'' Meredith stared at me, her blue eyes daring me to say yes.

I was about to decline when something clicked. David was saying, towards the end of the school year, that he was thinking about signing up for the summer drama club. No way was I going to risk him being left alone with Stephenie and (even worse) Meredith for hours on end, three times a week.

''Sure.'' I said grabbing the pen and signing _Andrea Roberts_ in neat cursive.

''So, Andrea.'' Meredith drawled following us back to our booth, where we were picking up napkins to throw in the trash (we wanted to finish the rest of the ice cream at home). ''Who's the new girl?''

''Oh.'' I gave a little laugh, trying to hide the fact that I wanted to strangle her. ''This is Stephenie Brennan. Stephenie this is Meredith Hollister.''

''Hello.'' Stephenie said just as outgoing as ever. Someone shoot me now.

''Omigosh.'' Mereideth gushed. ''Are you Irish? My Mom's boyfriend is Irish!''

''One of many boyfriends, I assure you.'' I gently and quickly steered Stephenie away from the table.

Meredith's eyes darkened. She asked Stephenie.''So, where did you get your hair permed? It's absolutely gorgeous!''

Stephenie blushed. ''Oh no, it's natural-''

I broke in.'' Well, we really should be going! Bye Meredeth!'' I faked a happy wave as I shoved Stephenie out the door.

* * *

We had to walk our bikes home since we had to eat our ice cream before it melted.

''I don't know why you had to cut our conversation short with Meredith. She seemed nice.'' Stephenie said swirling her spoon in the bottom of her cup.

I almost choked on my last swallow of Chocolate Fudge. ''Wha?'' I shouted my mouth still full of ice cream. I swallowed and continued my rant. ''Okay, she may seem like that now, but really she's a life ruiner.''

''What?''

Then I preceded to tell her how Meredeth had made my life a warzone last school year.

''Wow.'' Was all Stephenie said after I was finished. ''I guess people aren't what they seem sometimes.''

''Ain't that the truth.'' I replied.

* * *

That night Mom got a phonecall from Dad, who was still working at the vet's office. This was and all time late for him. He usually gets off work at five or six and it's currently 9:15. Hailey was painting her toenails, Gus was tinkering was a remote control car, I was doing a personality quiz in a issue of _Seventeen, _and Mom was washing dishes.

Mom picked up the phone when it rang. I assume it was Dad because she instantly snapped. ''Where have you been?''

She left the room and came back in five minutes later, slamming her phone down on the kitchen table. All three of our heads shot up at the same time.

''Your father has gone crazy!'' she said angerily.

''Why?'' I asked. ''What did he do this time?''

''He's bringing home six puppies.'' Mom told me.

''What!''Gus, Hailey, and I said at the same time.

''And a mother dog.'''

''WHAT!'' we all shouted.

''Seven dogs!'' I exclaimed dreamily.

''This is awesome!'' Gus pumped his fist in the air

''Totally.'' Hailey finished.

Mom groaned. ''We'll see about that.''


	4. Puppies

**Hey guys! Here I am with Chapter Four! Technically chapter three, since nobody cares about Author's Notes.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

''They're cute.'' I cooed.

''They're fat.'' Hailey said.

'''We'll you were porky when you were born, but did I judge you? _No.'' _

''_Dad.'' _

''They do look a little like, _rats.''_ Gus said.

''Very expensive porky rats.'' Mom said observing from across the kitchen, not letting herself get attached.

''Nikki, honey. _Come on, _where's your sense of compassion?'' Dad asked.

''Yeah Mom.'' I said helping out Dad.

''Yeah.''

''What they said.''

Mom looked helplessly at Dad. ''Brandon,how can we afford this? SIX puppies! AND one grown dog! I swear sometimes your just like a child-''

''Wait.'' Hailey held up her hand. ''So you're saying, that we _can keep _all these puppies?''

''No!'' Mom said quickly. ''We're not keeping them all.''

''How can we choose one?'' I asked. ''That's favoritism!''

''Oh for God's sake-!'' Mom shook her head. ''They're not children! Brandon, help me out!''

''Look, honey, darling, dearest.'' Dad got that look in his eyes that he used when he was trying to persuade Mom. ''I _know_ you can be the best wife in the world and let us keep these puppies.'' Mom opened her mouth but Dad shut it for her. ''_until _they are old enough to be adopted. You can bear that burden, can't you?'' Dad kissed Mom on the cheek.

Mom gave in. ''_I guess.'' _she looked at Dad. ''what about the mother?''

''What's one other family member mom?'' I asked.

''Yeah, baby.'' Dad said. ''What's one other family member?''

''Okay. But _just her_.'' Mom said. ''Now, if you don't mind, I have a headache like you wouldn't believe and I need to lay down.''

As Mom walked to the bedroom, Gus called out. ''Can we name the puppies, Mom?''

''NO!''

''What else do you want us to do?'' Dad asked. ''Give them numbers like in a prison?'' I snickered.

''Whatever you think is right Brandon.'' Mom called. ''Clearly you make the final decisions in this household.''

Dad mouthed the word _Yes! _and pumped his fist.

* * *

''That one looks like a Tessa.'' Hailey said picking up a buff colored puppy.

''That one's a Cisco. Definitely a Cisco.'' Gus said stroking the head of a white colored one.

''What breed are these again, Dad?'' I asked stroking the head of the mother dog, who _I_ had named Annabelle. She had once been a house dog, the way she acted around people.

''Well, I'm not to sure. The Mom's definitely a pure bred Cocker Spaniel. The Dad might've been a hound. Beagle or Bluetick, maybe.'' Dad said trying to examine the runt of the litter, Half Pint.

I didn't really care about what breed they were, because they were cute,_really _cute. They had the body of a hound, but the head and wavy fur of a cocker spaniel.

Suddenly my cell phone rang. I walked away from the puppies and answered. ''Hello?''

''Hey Andrea?'' It was Julie.

''Julie, what are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be doing something at camp?'' I asked.

''Well, about that...''her voice trailed off.

''You didn't!'' I said. ''You got kicked out of camp!''

''No, I didn't get _kicked out _nessecerily. Camp wasn't really my cup of tea, so I kinda quit. I'm on the way home now.''

''Really.'' I said. ''Well, I've got _three _surprises for you.''

''Tell me! If it's over twenty dollars, keep it for yourself.''

I laughed. ''It's not that kind of surprise!''

''Well, what kind of surprise is it, then?'' Before I could say anything, she interrupted. ''Let me guess, Meredith got hit by a car and died!''

''No. There's this new girl that moved in across the street and David seemed interested in her.''

''Your serious! She can't be prettier than you!''

I sighed and looked across the street where Stephenie was dribbling a soccer ball. ''She is, trust me.'''

''We'll straighten that out later. Well, what else.''

''We're keeping seven dogs! Six puppies and a mother. We're only keeping the puppies until the old enough to be adopted.''

''And what are you going to do with the mother?'' Julie asked. ''Dump her on the side of the road?''

I laughed. ''No, we're keeping her.''

''Wow. So, did your Mom go in to Cardiac arrest or something? Which hospital is she in so I'll know where to send flowers?''

I laughed again. ''No she didn't, Dad calmed her down.''

''That's good. Soooooooo, what's the third surprise?''

I took a deep breath. ''I joined the summer Drama Club.''

''Really! Are you going out for roles or are you painting sets like I am?''

''Going out for roles.''

''THAT'S GREAT! I'm so happy to see you spreading your wings Andrea. This time last year, you were just about on antidepressants! I hope you get a good role. They still give out roles for the trees and the bramble bushes and stuff like that.''

''Now if I get a role like that, I _will _be on antideppressants.''

Julie laughed. ''Bye. I be seeing you in like twenty minutes.''

''Bye.'' I said. ''I'll be waiting for you.''

I hung up and told Dad where I was going. I went to the garage to get my bike when I noticed someone, a young man, maybe in his late teens or early twenties, _staring _at me. I looked away. _What a creep, _I thought as I peddled away.


	5. The BBQ Part One

** Hey sorry I'm late updating. School just started and I've being back in to the groove of things. Here's chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Look, I _love, love, LOVE _my parents but sometimes they can do the stupidest stuff.

''You want to invite _who_ to the barbecue tomorrow?'' I looked at them incredulously as I put away the dinner dishes.

''The Brennans, who else did you think we were talking about?'' Dad asked as he caught the dish that I practically dropped.

''You can't!'' I blurted. It was true. They - they just couldn't okay? If the Brennans came, they would bring Stephenie, and I would bring David, and I don't think that Stephenie/David is a good mixture at the moment. I _guess _I could tell David not to come, but then that would look like I didn't like him anymore, and , trust me, I did _not _need that.

''Why not?'' Mom asked raising an uncertain eyebrow.

''Because...because.'' I racked my brain for a good comeback. ''you just can't okay!''

''And again I asked why.'' Mom said taking over the job of washing the dishes as I threw myself dramatically into a chair.

''I don't know why.'' I answered. ''I just have a bad feeling that inviting them is a bad idea.''

''Well, we're not going to be un-neighborly and not ask them to come just because you have a 'bad feeling' about them. So they _are _coming and you are just going to have to deal with it.'' Mom said sternly.

I shot up out of my seat and shouted as I ran up the stairs. ''That's SO not fair!'' I slammed my door behind me and threw myself on my bed.

I propped myself up on my elbows and grabbed my phone. I knew exactly who to call.

''My life sucks.'' I said as soon as I heard my Aunt Bree say hello.

''Andrea? What are you doing? It's like Midnight-''

''That's New York time Aunt Bree.''

''Oh. Yeah, sorry. Well, anyway, what's up?''

''My life sucks.'' I repeated.

''YOUR life sucks! You're not the one that feels like a slut!''

I instantly knew what she was talking about. ''I thought, you _liked_ this professor guy?''

Bree sighed. ''That's what _I _thought, but now I think I know how much of a sleaze bag he is.''

''Then why don't you break it off?'' I asked.

My aunt exhaled again. ''It's a whole lot more complicated than that, Andrea.''

''But how is it-?''

Apparently Aunt Bree didn't want me to know how it was more complicated. ''Anyway, why is _your _life so sucky?''

So I spilled. I told her _everything. _David, Mereideth, Stephenie, the puppies, Stephenie, the drama club, Stephenie, the BBQ that she wouldn't be coming to 'because of work', Stephenie, the fact that she should totally break up with the sleazy Professor, Stephenie.

''Wow, I'm sensing a bitter-sweet summer here.''

''Your telling me.'' I moaned.

''It'll get better, I promise.'' Aunt Bree said brightly. She added. ''by the way, save one of the puppies for me.''

I smiled. ''Sure thing. Which one do you want?''

''They all seem cute, but I think that the runt, Half Pint, is my favorite.''

I gasped.''You can't have _him! _He's _my _favorite!''

''Well, my stick-in-the-mud older sister said that you could only have the mom, Annabelle, right?' Besides, can't you trust me with your favorite?''

''Yeah, I guess.'' I agreed before adding. ''I'll give him to you, _IF-'' _

''Oh no.'' Aunt Bree groaned.

''you break up with the sleazey Professor.''

A few beats passed before Aunt Bree finally said. ''Oh _alright. _Okay, I'll agree to those terms _IF-'' _

''What?'' I asked game for anything that she had up her sleeve.

''you let me see them first.''

I was surprised. ''That's it? Not your best Aunt Bree.''

''Yeah I know. But I didn't really have much to work with.'' Aunt Bree said. ''Hey even though its only, like, nine pm where you live, you should still be getting to bed.''

''Okay _Mom.'' _I groaned sarcastically.

''Hey,''Aunt Bree added before hanging up. ''just because I'm not going to the BBQ tomorrow doesn't mean I don't want to hear _all _about it. I'm going to checking Instagram tomorrow night and you better have posted some awesome selfies, 'Kay?''

I laughed. '' 'Kay Aunt Bree.'' I hung up.

I went to bed wishing that Aunt Bree would be at the BBQ and not Stephenie.

* * *

The morning of the fifth Roberts' family BBQ I woke up with a mission in mind. I was going to WOW everyone there. The problem was, I didn't feel like going to the mall at 9am and I don't think either of my parents would want to drag me there. So I would had to work with what I had.

I yanked open my closet doors.

Pink polka-dotted dress that I wore to Grandma's two Thanksgiving ago? Gag me.

Red skirt and white t-shirt I wore last picture day? No.

Orange glittery top with white capris? Nope.

Yellow sundress? Yes. With cowgirl boots? Totally.

Right after I tried it on and decided that David _couldn't _break up with me, my phone buzzed. Julie was texting me, _What are you wearing? _she asked.

_This, _I answered snapping a selfie in front of the mirror. _Now David CAN'T break up with me! :)_

Speaking of David, I decided to shot him a text. _Are you coming to the BBQ or did my Dad scare you away? _

As soon as I pressed Send Julie answered.

JULIE- Too Cute.

ME- What are you wearing?

JULIE- Haven't figured it out yet! Lol. But whatever it is it can't top yours!

DAVID (answering me)- Nope. Still coming.

ME (to David)- Good

ME (to Julie)- Thanks

JULIE- So do you think the new neighbor girl is coming?

ME- Oh, God. YES! She better stay away from David though.

DAVID- ...Andrea? Was that suppose to go to me or are you texting someone else?

Oh _CRAP! _I did NOT just do that! Did I? Yes, I did. I sent what I meant to send to Julie to David! Why does this always happen to me?

ME (to david)- Kidding, Kidding

DAVID- Sure

Me- NO! Really Stephenie's, like, right beside me!

DAVID- Really?

ME- Really!

DAVID- Is it weird that I don't believe you?

ME- Yeah. I'll put her on the phone when I call you

DAVID- Better yet, let me call you

ME- Okay

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, noooooooooo! That was not smart, not smart, at _all. _What was I thinking? In a few seconds, my phone would be ringing, and did I have a plan? NO!

_Okay Andrea,_ I thought, _you can do this. Take a deep breath you can do this! You. Are. Awesome! All you have to do is talk like Stephenie and everything will be fine- _

Rriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnng._ Rinnnnnnnnnnnnggg. _

I froze. I stared at my phone like I had forgotten how to answer it when it was ringing. This was it. I could do it.

What was I saying? No I couldn't!

Rinnnnnggggggggggggggg. Ringgggggggggg.

What do I do? If I don't answer it, David will hate me

Rinnnnnnnnngggggg. Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggg.

But if I _do, _and I do a sucky job of impersonating Stephenie and David finds out, then he'll still hate me.

Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnng-

''Hey David.'' I said trying to act like I wasn't hyperventilating.

''Hey Andrea. I thought you weren't picking up for a second.''

''Yeah, well, Stephenie and I were doing something. '' _Liar, _I bitterly called myself. ''I'll put her on speaker.'' My hands shook as I switched the phone to the speaker setting.

David said. ''Hey Stephenie!'' Was it just me or was he happier when he greeted her than he greeted me? Wait! Stephenie's not even here! God I'm losing it.

''Hey David!'' I answered in a voice that sounded like an Irish chipmunk.

''You sound..._different.''_

''What?'' I blanched in my own voice. How did _he _know what Stephenie sounded like? He only saw her from afar! Unless...WHAT!

''I said you sound different.'' David sounded suspicious.

I quickly returned to my act. ''Yes, well, I've been a tinsy bit sick lately, in fact I might not be able to come to the BBQ this afternoon.'' God who was I? Snow White? Mrs. Doubtfire?

''Then why are you over at Andrea's?''

''Oh, she said she might know something that might make me feel better. She's really _awesome _like that. In fact, I think I better be going. It seems that she wants to talk to _her boyfriend.'' _

''Okay, bye Stephenie.''

''Bye David.''

I cleared my throat to get back to me

''Good act Andrea, I would have fell for it if 'Stephenie' hadn't said how 'awesome' you are. I honestly think this is an all time low for you.''

I gasped. ''David I'm-''

''Save it for the drama club Andrea.''

He hung up.

* * *

**Dang, this is a long chapter. I would've been even longer if I hadn't decided to split it in to two parts. :) Please review- Rockstar54. **


	6. The BBQ part 2

**Soooooooooo...after that cliffhanger, let me make a super-short authors note before getting on with the story. **

**Basically, thanks for the reviews and the support. It means the world to me. Please continue. Sorry for the long wait.:( You wouldn't believe how bust I've been. **

**-Rockstar54**

* * *

**Chapter One **

I finished french-braiding my hair for the BBQ hoping that David would forgive me. But at this point, I would be surprised if he even showed up. Incase he did show up, I had a whole explanation planned out in my head. I would tell him that it was all a joke and that I had nothing, repeat NOTHING against Stephanie Brennan (that he know of). Overall, my speech was _mostly _true.

As always, Julie was the first person to show up. Her hair was tied up in a short pony-tail and her sky-blue sundress set off her skin perfectly.

''Hey.'' she said before giving me a once-over. Her eyes widened. ''That camera lens must've been off.'' she said. I laughed. '' 'cause who are you and who have you done to my Best friend?''

I twirled around to give her the full view. The yellow dress only came down my knees so I'd have to watch how I twirled.

''Wait.'' Julie said putting her weight on to her left foot and examining me. ''Something's missing from this picture.''

''What?'' I asked. _I _thought I looked perfect, but apparently, fashion consultant Julie had other ideas.

''Something.'' was all she said. ''Come with me.'' she rushed up stairs to my bedroom, careful not to trip on her extra-long maxi skirt.

''Can you at least tell me what?'' I panted as I jogged after her. I love these boots, but when you ran in them, it felt like you had two anchors on your feet!

''The thing is.'' Julie said as she began to pick through my dresser drawers. ''I don't know what.''

I rolled my eyes and sprawled out on my bed. This would take forever.

''Here!'' She threw a lump of fabric at me. I picked it up and held it in front of me. A jean jacket. Was she serious?

''Julie are you serious?'' I demanded crumpling the jacket in my lap. ''I'll roast in this!''

''Fine then. Let's see...'' Julie dug deeper, pitching more and more clothes on to the carpet. ''This!'' She tossed me a jean vest.

''It's the same thing.'' I said putting the vest some-what neatly on my bed. Mom was going to kill me.

Julie looked at me like I was crazy. ''No it isn't! The vest is _better, _you won't roast in it. You'll only bake.''

''Oh all right.'' I gave in shoving my arms in to the sleeves. ''but next time you are playing Barbie doll.''

''Are you kidding? Why would I let you pick out my clothes?'' Julie teased.

''Yeah right.'' I said playfully shoving her.

''Andrea!'' Mom called from downstairs. ''I didn't let Julie come over here before the party just to have you two play dress up! Some help would be nice!''

''Yeah guys.'' Gus appeared in the doorway wearing goggles that magnified his eyes. ''this isn't Project Runway.''

''Oh yeah.'' I said reaching out to grab him. ''and this isn't Snoopy and the Red Baron. By the way, what's up with the goggles?''

Gus dodged my hand.''My remote-controlled car broke and I _need _to fix it before my friends come to the BBQ.''

''Good luck!'' Julie called as he rushed down the hallway to his secret hideout which Julie and I had discovered last year.

''Girls...''

''Coming Mom!'' I called.

* * *

When David came the party was already in full swing. I guess he _really _did not want to come. Oh well, he'll forget all about it after he had some Ribs and we'll be back on pet name basis by the end of the day.

''Hey David.'' I said walking up to him.

I waited for him to come a little closer, put his arm around my waist, take my hand in his, _kiss _me after he checked to see if Dad was looking or not. But he didn't, he seemed to be keeping a three feet barrier between us or something.

''Hey Andrea.'' David replied wearily. ''So where's Julie?''

I was a little discouraged that he didn't even say anything about me. I mean, he could have said how pretty I looked, or he could have at least asked _how I was doing. _But he didn't ask about Stephanie, that's a good thing.

''Eating.'' I said. It was true, Julie _loved _food of any kind and the thing is, she never gains a pound. Right now she was gnawing at a particularly tough piece of hamburger.

''Is Stephanie - ''

''No.'' I yelped quickly. ''I...erm...what I _mean _is that she's probably just running late or something. I hope she shows up.''

David's eyes narrowed as he said sarcastically. ''Sure. She might even be sick.''

So there goes another one of my sucky plans. Out the Window, just like all the others.

''Hey Andrea! Hey David!''

Great timing Stephanie. Really.

''Hi.'' I replied flatly through slightly gritted teeth.

''Hey Steph.'' David smiled at her like he used to smile at me.

''Great party isn't it?'' Stephanie said gesturing to everything, the decorations, the food, everything.

''Yeah. Amazing.'' I growled.

''Soooo, your Stephanie Brennan aren't you?'' Julie said appearing at my side.

''Yes and you are - ?''

''Julie, Andrea's BFF since forever.'' Julie stuck out her hand but yanked it back before Stephanie could shake it. ''She's told me a _lot _about you Stephanie!''

''She has?'' David asked glancing at me. I smiled sheepishly.

I wanted her to just shut up, but Julie was on a roll. ''I heard you loved the decor! It was _all_ Andrea's idea! You could say she's, oh I don't know, _awesome at everything. _Right David?'' Julie kept the fake smile plastered on her face, but sent David a threatening glance.

He knew better than to contradict my BFF.''Sure I guess.''

The awkward silence that followed was by far the most awkward silence I had ever experienced.

''So.'' I started even though I had no idea what to say. Then the perfect idea hit me. ''Do you want to see some puppies?''

Before Stephanie or David could answer Julie shoved David forward so he was standing side-by-side with me and yanked Stephanie back.

Watching this happen I said. ''C'mon, they're in the basement.''

I lead Julie, David, and Stephanie in to the house and down the stairs to the basement. Annabelle and the puppies had a whole corner of the basement sectioned off for themselves. The puppies were coming up on three weeks old and all of them were doing fine. They were getting up and running around, playing while Annabelle watched quietly from her bed.

Stephanie gasped. ''Omigosh! Andrea they're SO cute! Can we pet them?''

''No Stephanie, they'll drop dead if you touch them.'' I replied sarcastically.

David gave me a look that made me wish that I hadn't said that.

''She's just kidding.'' David told Stephanie as he hopped over the 'border' that was made from an assortment of boxes, old baby gates, and other miscellaneous items. ''You can play with them as much as you want.''

Stephanie tried to follow David over the barrier, but got her foot hung and slightly stumbled. _My _boyfriend instantly grabbed her hand and steadied her.

''You okay?'' He asked helping her the rest of the way over the gate.

''Yeah, thank you.'' Stephanie got down on her knees and the puppies instantly ran over to her, wagging their little tails. David got down beside her.

I had enough. Clenching and unclenching my fists and grabbed Julie by the arm and dragged her to the bottom of the basement stairs.

I pointed menacingly at _my _boyfriend and _his _new squeeze.''Keep an eye on them for me, will you?''

''Why? Where are you going?'' Julie called after me as I ran up the stairs.

''Nowhere.''

I shuffled as fast as I could go in my boots down the hall and out to the patio where Dad happened to be sitting. The party had dispersed awhile ago and all that was left of it were streamers and popped balloons.

I huffed angrily as I sat down in the wicker seat across from him.

''Dad?'' I asked.

''What, Ann?''

''Did Mom ever get jealous of one of your girlfriends?''

''I don't know what you mean Ann.'' Dad propped his elbows on the table, a puzzled look on his face.

I suddenly knew what he was talking about. ''Oh! I didn't mean _that _kind of girlfriend, I mean, did Mom ever get jealous of your friends that just happened to be girls.''

Dad's eyes lit up, but before he could answer, a voice said from the doorway. ''Oh yes I did.''

Our heads jerked up. ''Mom?'' I said at the same time that Dad said. ''Nikki?''

''Seriously?'' I asked my mouth opening in shock.

''Yes seriously.'' Mom replied moving over to place her hands on Dad's shoulders. ''It just happens that your father used to be quite the handsome man when he was younger.''

I watched as a grin spread across Dad's face and I thought back a gag.

''Yeah you should've seen me Ann, I went around breaking hearts.''

Mom smirked. ''I wouldn't exactly say that-''

Dad jumped up.''Hey Nikki, remember that concert that we went to senior year?''

''Yes...''Mom eyed Dad wearily.

''Didn't Chloe make a album that had all the pictures in it?''

''Yes, Brandon what are you getting at?''

''I want-no I _need _to find it. ''

''Oh my god Brandon I haven't seen that thing since before we were married!''

''All the more reason to find it.'' Dad called over his shoulder as he strode in to the house.

Mom rolled her eyes and shook her head. ''That man is going to drive me _crazy._'' she mutter. I laughed.

The funny altercation between Mom and Dad almost made me forget about what was going on down in the basement.

_Almost._

* * *

**Again sorry for the extra-long wait. I've been super-busy at **


End file.
